One problem commonly experienced with recessed lighting fixtures is the fixed unidirectional nature of the generated light. Accordingly, location of each recessed light fixture must be carefully planned for in order to provide sufficient light coverage over the entire area.
Therefore, many individuals prefer track lighting when the lighting pattern must be changed due to a different furniture layout and/or due to a desire to highlight a displayed prized possession. Such prized possessions may include pottery, paintings, collectibles, trophies and the like. However, track lighting is often difficult and expensive to install.